Stay by my side
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: UA!Réincarnation. "Gamin, ce sera mon dernier ordre. Alors, t'as intérêt à le respecter. Dans notre prochaine vie, nous nous retrouverons, je te le promets. Peut être que ce sera dans cent ans, dans mille ans, mais nous serons des hommes ordinaires, déliés de toute obligation. Alors… s'il te plait… dans cette vie… reste à mes côtés".


**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Rating:** T (mais le rating changera peut être par la suite, tout dépendra de si je fais un lemon ou non)

 **Couple:** Ereri (Livaï/Eren) principalement. Certainement d'autres pairings sur les côtés comme du MobHan (Moblit/Hansi), même si je n'ai pas encore défini exactement lesquels.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée. Les personnages sont la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.

 **Notes:** Et voilà, après des années à ne faire que des OS, je me lance dans une fic à chapitres. Je suis d'ailleurs toute excitée à l'idée de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus long. Ce sera un UA!Réincarnation, où les personnages se seront réincarnés plus de mille ans après l'histoire de Shingeki no Kyojin, dans notre monde moderne, en ayant complètement tout oublié de leur existence antérieure. Jusqu'à ce que des souvenirs de leur vie passé resurgissent...

* * *

 **Prologue : We'll meet again**

Le soleil couchant nimbait d'une lumière crépusculaire le champ de bataille, là où l'humanité avait pour la dernière fois affronté les titans. Et triomphé.

Désormais, la guerre était finie. L'homme ne redouterait plus les titans, totalement anéantis. Il pourrait quitter les murs, parcourir le vaste monde qui s'offrait à lui, fonder de nouvelles cités là où il lui plairait.

Après plus de cent ans de terreur, il était libre, enfin.

Mais le prix à payer était élevé.

Par dizaines, par centaines, par milliers même, les corps jonchaient le sol, teintant d'un rouge sombre la terre désormais gorgée du sang. Des hommes, des femmes, pour certains à peine sortis de l'enfance. Tous des soldats, tombés pour défendre l'humanité.

Au-dessus, les charognards tournoyaient en piaillant dans le ciel qui s'obscurcissait, prêt à s'abattre sur le champ de bataille dès que les derniers survivants seraient partis pour pouvoir festoyer.

Au milieu de cette scène, deux hommes. La tête du plus jeune reposait sur les genoux de l'aîné, qui caressait tendrement les mèches encadrant son visage. Un seul coup d'œil suffisait à dire qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Des plaies sanguinolentes barraient ses bras, son torse. De son cœur, transpercé par une lame, le sang s'échappait à gros bouillon, malgré les tentatives de son compagnon pour étancher le flot avec son foulard autrefois immaculé.

Eren Jäger, le dernier espoir de l'humanité, était sur le point de succomber après avoir tant œuvré à la victoire de celle-ci.

\- Caporal…

Le jeune homme tendit sa main ensanglantée à son supérieur, qui la saisit doucement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, gamin ? souffla-t-il doucement en serrant tendrement dans la sienne la main tendue, des larmes s'échappant silencieusement de ses yeux d'un gris d'orage.

\- Je suis désolé…

 _Et moi donc. J'aurais dû mieux te protéger. J'aurais dû rester à tes côtés. L'humanité a certes gagné, mais je n'aurais jamais crû que la défaite aurait un gout aussi amer._

Livaï entremêla ses doigts à ceux d'Eren.

\- Gamin, ce sera mon dernier ordre. Alors, t'as intérêt à le respecter. Dans notre prochaine vie, nous nous retrouverons, je te le promets. Peut être que ce sera dans cent ans, dans mille ans, mais nous serons des hommes ordinaires, déliés de toute obligation. Plus de lutte contre les titans, plus de morts, plus de carnage. Rien que toi et moi. Nous pourrons vivre uniquement pour nous et avoir notre propre bonheur. Alors… s'il te plait… dans cette vie… reste à mes côtés.

Eren sourit doucement. Les traits de son visage se détendirent, ses yeux s'apaisèrent tandis que la mort l'emportait au loin. Mais pas avant qu'il n'ait pu glisser deux petits mots, qui moururent sur ses lèvres.

\- Promis caporal…

Le caporal laissa couler librement ses larmes, sans plus chercher à les retenir. Il pleurait pour cet amour mort trop jeune, parti beaucoup trop tôt, mais aussi pour tous ses compagnons qui gisaient désormais sur le champ de bataille tandis que la vie avait été assez cruelle pour le laisser en vie. Erwin. Hansi. Moblit. Jean. Armin. Sasha. Connie. Mais aussi Mike, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther, Farlan, Isabel et tous ceux qui étaient morts avant eux.

Livaï se pencha à l'oreille du mort et murmura doucement, tendrement.

\- Je t'attendrai, Eren. Je te le promets.

* * *

Petite annonce, je suis à la recherche d'une bêta-lectrice/un bêta-lecteur, qui accepterait de relire et corriger mes chapitres avant que je ne les publie ici. Si possible quelqu'un qui aurait déjà écrit sur SNK et qui aurait une grammaire, une syntaxe et une orthographe correctes (donc un bon niveau de français), même si ce serait essentiellement pour avoir des remarques de fond (personnages, dialogues, intrigue,...), qui, en raison du fait que j'ai à ce jour posté peu de fictions à chapitres, sont les points sur lesquels je me sens la moins confiante. Si vous êtes partantes, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ou à me le dire review! Un grand merci d'avance!

Je ne sais pas exactement quand je pourrais faire des updates, parce qu'en raison de mes examens, il y a beaucoup de chances que la parution des chapitres suivants soient assez irrégulière. Mais après fin aout, il y a des chances pour que je puisse commencer à un rythme plus régulier.

Pour ceux qui ne toucheraient pas du tout à l'anglais, voici les traductions des titres de la fic et du prologue.

Stay by my side: Reste à mes côtés

We'll meet again: Nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau

Je vous dit à bientôt pour le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review!


End file.
